


Bad Dreams, Bad Jokes and Good Sex

by GentlyMorbid



Series: A Promise of Safety [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka has a nightmare and Barriss comforts her





	

Ahsoka Tano woke with a start, breathing heavily.

Sensing danger, she propelled herself out of bed, lightsabers already in hand and ignited by the time she was upright.

As the room became illuminated with a green and yellow glow, she remembered where she was.

Calming her breathing, she found herself being spoken to and turned, extinguishing her sabers to see the face of Barriss Offee come into view.

Concerned for their mutual safety, the Mirialan was trying to get an answer out of Ahsoka, the question being, “Ahsoka, what’s wrong? Is there danger?”

Ahsoka sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head, lekku gently moving with the motion, “Barriss, I… I thought… it felt so real!”

After conducting a sweep of the room just to be sure, and deactivating her own lightsaber, Barriss stepped close to Ahsoka and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her gather her thoughts.

“I was a bounty hunter. I was getting ready to kill someone. Here, on Coruscant,” Ahsoka explained, “but I woke up just as I pulled the trigger.” She sighed forlornly, “It was so vivid, Barriss! It felt like it was really happening.”

Barriss nodded, thinking, “It sounds like you had a disturbing nightmare, Ahsoka. Perhaps you should not indulge in any more meilooruns. I’ve read that eating foods that one’s digestive system is unaccustomed to can cause mental disturbances, not just physical ones.”

Ahsoka almost laughed, but images of the nightmare lingered in her head, sobering her up. Seeing the slight smile fade, Barriss gently encouraged her, “Please, go on.”

Ahsoka took a steadying breath, her voice wavering a little despite herself, “All I was thinking about was blood and killing. It felt like forever when all I did was focus on all these horrible things I did to people who insulted me.”

Ahsoka’s voice climbed higher and higher as she demanded, “Why did I dream this, Barriss? I don’t know what it’s like to take pleasure from torture and senseless killing, but I could feel it. I could feel how good it was! Why would I know how it felt? Why did I like it?! What’s wrong with me?!”

Ahsoka’s voice finally shattered, as her body shook with heavy sobs.

Barriss hurried to close the gap between them and put her arms around the distraught girl with Ahsoka’s head positioned on her shoulder. As she felt the shockwave of grief physically, as well as within the Force, Barriss sent calming energies through their shared bond, while holding Ahsoka tightly and whispering soothingly.

“It’s going to be all right, Ahsoka,” Barriss spoke softly, “You aren’t what you dream. I promise you.”

As the sobs died down to gentle whimpers, Barriss held Ahsoka’s tear-streaked face in her hands, gazed into her extraordinary cerulean eyes and spoke five simple, yet determined words, “You’re here, safe with me.”

She knew it wasn’t an “I love you”, but Barriss thought it was what Ahsoka needed to hear. She was proven correct. The response, however, was unexpected.

Ahsoka moved to kiss Barriss, deeply and with a powerful longing. Despite her initial fluster, Barriss slowly returned the affection. As their kiss deepened, the still-functioning part of Barriss’ brain insisted that right now might not be the most appropriate time to engage in lustful activities.

However, just as it shut down completely, her brain also made it clear that Ahsoka was desperate for a distraction. She obviously did not want to think about her dream, which Barriss could understand.

Loathe to bring the point up, even if she wanted to, and obliged to assist Ahsoka in her endeavour, Barriss rotated their intertwined figures so that her back was facing the bed.

As expected, Ahsoka took the next step, disengaging from their embrace to push Barriss onto the bed. Barriss barely had time to blink before Ahsoka was on her, the kisses becoming hungrier.

Ahsoka tasted of salt, with a faint tinge of meiloorun, and as her still-drying tears mingled with their kiss, Barriss’ hand moved to caress Ahsoka’s lek. Ahsoka placed her knees around Barriss’ hips and pulled her shirt over her head in one swift movement.

With Ahsoka on top of her, straddling her like this, Barriss could hardly breathe, encaptivated as she was by her radiant beauty and sex appeal. Ahsoka noticed her trepidation, smiling lustfully, “Aww, are we em-barris-ed?”

Barriss scowled, “That joke has been run into the ground, and you know it!”

Ahsoka’s eyes twinkled in delight, “Then shut my mouth.” Barriss obliged, but not in the way Ahsoka was expecting.

She gasped with pleasure, as she felt warmth and wetness around her left breast. She murmured softly after a minute, “You’re very skilled at this,” to which Barriss hummed appreciatively letting go of the hard nipple long enough to say, “Well, I’ve had a very good teacher.”

Ahsoka pretended to be confused, putting a hand to her chest, “You mean me? I’m honoured!”

“Well, I didn’t mean Master Luminara,” Barriss deadpanned, looking her in the eye.

Grimacing at the mental image, Ahsoka was back to moans of pleasure as Barriss continued her tender ministrations, this time on her other nipple.

Barriss let go, after a few minutes of alternating between sucking and letting her tongue roam around, noting a disappointed look from her pouting lover, as she undressed with difficulty from underneath Ahsoka.

Getting the picture, Ahsoka moved to allow Barriss space, before she decided she was tired of waiting and start kneading Barriss’ breasts while grinding her thighs against Barriss’ hip.

Ahsoka nearly squeaked in surprise as she felt two fingers enter her, but melted internally as the fingers started moving. As good as it felt, it was a very uncomfortable position, so Ahsoka flipped Barriss over on top of her, allowing her easier access.

The result was amazing. Barriss went in deeper and faster, watching as Ahsoka bucked her hips and moaned.

If Ahsoka didn’t know better, the bright light in front of her closed eyes meant that she had become one with the Force!

As she spasmed, she could feel her orgasm building. With a soft exhale, Ahsoka let herself go.

After a minute of relaxed panting, she had enough of lying around. Awkwardly, she noted that Barriss had not removed her fingers.

Shaking her head and smiling, she took Barriss’ hand and licked her fingers clean to gauge her reaction.

If anything, Barriss looked like she had seen the hottest thing in the universe and almost had her own orgasm. Ahsoka noticed the slight tremor in her body, before slowly pushing Barriss down and spreading her legs.

The warm tongue on her clitoris felt marvellous to Barriss. She squirmed in ecstasy, as Ahsoka hummed into her, warm breath tickling her insides.

Soon enough, she let out a soft moan as she came, her eyes fluttering open as she felt the Force flowing through her and out of her. If Ahsoka’s throaty chuckle gave any indication, she felt it too.

As Ahsoka moved up to lie on Barriss, the two girls collapsed, holding each other, chests heaving slightly. Their kisses were soft and unhurried; gentle and loving. At least, Ahsoka’s were.

Glancing down at Barriss, it seemed that she had completely shut down. Barriss would have agreed with her assessment, had her mind not been completely blank.

Her eyes were vacant and her smile was so wide that Ahsoka giggled. She had never seen Barriss look so ridiculous.

Nightmare all but forgotten, Ahsoka cuddled into Barriss, both girls too satisfied to care that they were still naked.

As Ahsoka fell asleep, dreams untroubled, so did Barriss, her idiotic grin still etched on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut before! It took me three hours!


End file.
